Memories of the Past
by Bruce n' Charlie
Summary: Kagome's trapped in the Fuedal Era and has an amazingly long life. During her travels she meets some amazing people, and mutants. After visiting Xavier's grave she sees someonse she didn't expect, but he doesn't remember who she is... LoganxKagome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in a land far away from where she was born, there lived a being. This being travelled the world in search of new adventures and new friends. She was unable to find adventures that she was able to devote much time and energy to, but what could she expect? She saved the world once, it's hard to find something that time consuming again._

Kagome sighed. "That's not the way to start out one's autobiography." She closed her notebook and laid back on the grass. She didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to write down her life, and she doubted that she could write about it seriously. Since the Shikon Jewel was completed she had been quite depressed. Not that she didn't treasure her friends, but her family was important to her and knowing that she wasn't going to see them again was very distressing. The well was closed and she was going to die roughly five hundred years before she was even born.

No matter how depressed she was she continued to help Kaede with Miko duties and she continued to travel with Inuyasha to help villages in their times of distress. But a shocking revelation came when a plague ravaged that countryside. The plague travelled fast and took many, and Kagome was sure that this would be how she was going to die (She thought that if anyone looked at her wrong she'd get infected). But she never did. Even her beloved half-demon friend started showing symptoms of the plague. Neither of them died, and Kagome chalked it up to great immune systems.

Days grew longer and they got older and soon Kaede died. Both Inuyasha and Kagome attended the funeral and Kagome kept on with the duties that Kaede left behind so that she people of the village could be comforted in the presence of the Miko. The years continued to pass and soon a young child started showing signs of priestess powers and Kagome took her under her tutelage. The young girl replaced Kagome after she turned 18 and Kagome left the village once again with Inuyasha.

By now it had become obvious that Kagome wasn't aging. Inuyasha and Kagome had come close to travelling Japan for over a century and Inuyasha was beginning to show some wear and tear. As his condition got worse, she convinced the half-demon to travel to the Western Lands to try and make peace with his older brother. Kagome's depression got worse and by the time Inuyasha passed she was extremely down trodden and feeling useless in life.

Sesshomaru was her shining light after Inuyasha passed. He allowed her to stay with him in his fortress and live there for as long as she decided, or needed. However, after a few years of Kagome moping around the castle and servants being afraid to approach her on account of making her even more depressed, Sesshomaru intervened. He straight up told her that she was not longer allowed to be depressed and quote, "will stop moping and follow this Sesshomaru on a scout of his lands". Needless to say, Kagome's mood lightened and she laughed for a while. Since then, she always having a more joyous outlook on life, and Kagome discovered a couple years after that she really had a hard time taking things very seriously. Sesshomaru said it was a phase. It wasn't.

When Kagome expressed the desire to leave Japan Sesshomaru decided that she needed to know the ancient art of Kendo. After a few years of mastering the art, Kagome left Japan with a few kimonos, enough money to become a modern day tycoon and many weapons hidden on her person.

Kagome stayed away from Japan until the nineteenth century. During her travels she'd learned more than she could remember and met quite a few interesting people. In the seventy's she'd met her first mutant, a mister Charles Xavier. He'd expressed his desire to help other mutants, specifically children, with learning to control and except themselves for who they were. On one occasion, she'd jokingly suggested that he start a school for mutant children. Leaving the United States, Kagome decided that she'd like to take a quick trip through Canada, and so began her backpacking trip through Canada.

Just before leaving Canada she met Logan the Lumber Jack and his girlfriend Kayla. She learned that he was a mutant trying to live a normal life and that he'd been in a couple wars and enjoys his new life. After a couple days she thanks them for their hospitality and leaves, finally making her way back to Japan.

Kagome had been living in Japan for over twenty years with Sesshomaru now. Sure, she liked the demon, but they guy was boring after a while and it had sure been a while. Kagome sat up and looked around. She was sitting in the grassy area of the court yard of Sesshomaru's company, how exciting. She grabbed her notebook and pen and went through the glass doors to find Sesshomaru. After riding the elevator fifty floors she arrived at his secretary's desk and was given the go ahead to go bother the demon.

Upon entering the room Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was pretending to be busy, but was actually playing solitaire on his laptop. Going to stand behind him she did the one thing that you don't do when Sesshomaru was playing solitaire. "The red five goes on the black six. Put the King there. The three of spades can go up."

"Stop! Would you not ruin this Sesshomaru's game?" Kagome smiled.

"Nope, sorry. I'm bored." The demon shook his head.

Opening the drawer he pulled out an envelope that was addressed to Kagome. "Take this, maybe you'll annoy me less." Kagome snatched the letter out of his hands and walked to the other side of his desk to sit in one of his chairs. Sesshomaru made sure she wasn't going to interrupt him again and began a new game.

Opening the letter Kagome began to read.

_Miss Kagome Higurashi,_

_We have written this letter to you to regretfully inform you that Professor Charles Xavier has passed away within the past month. You were in the will as a person to contact if he died…_

Kagome dropped the letter. How could it be possible? He wasn't that old in the seventies and even if he was bald it didn't mean that he was old, maybe… 30? He shouldn't have died yet…

Sesshomaru stood and strode around his desk to pick up the fallen letter. After quickly glancing through he sat down next to her. "You knew this Professor Xavier?"

"I met him in the seventies. I think I convinced him to open a school for mutant children…" She trailed off.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment. "They have to address of his grave, if you would like to visit him again. It seems that he is resting as his school for Gifted Youngsters."

She nodded, still looking off into space. "I think I will. I've been meaning to visit Charles for a while now, the timing's perfect." She gave a dry laugh.

"When would you like to go?"

"Soon."

* * *

Her flight to the States was short, and soon Kagome was in New York renting a car so she could drive to the Mansion where her friend was resting for the rest of eternity. She called Sesshomaru when she was in the car and let him know that she was headed to the Mansion and that she'd let him know when she was on her was back so that he could have the jet waiting for her.

The drive felt much too short for the immortal and she was almost dreading meeting the people that had once knew her friend. When Charles had said he was actually going to open the school, she refused the job not wanting to be stuck in one place for too long. She didn't want her sense of duty to make her stay too long in one place, but now that she was faced with the people that she could have known, people that she should have known, she was fairly nervous.

Leaving her bag in the car, Kagome wiped her hands on her jeans as she walked to the front door of the large mansion. Thinking back to minutes before when she entered the gates the words 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters' reached in her soul and ripped her heart out, once again sad at what should have been. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened to reveal a young-ish girl with brown hair. "Hello, how can I help you?"

Kagome blinked, not sure who she was expecting but knowing that this girl certainly wasn't it. "Um, Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi and I was a friend of Professor Xavier. I got a letter yesterday about his death and I've come to pay my respects…" She trailed off when she noticed the girls eyes open wide.

"Oh, ok. Let me go get Ororo. Here, you can step in while I go get her for you." The girl let Kagome into the entrance way and closed the door before running off to get Ororo.

Kagome stood in place watching the girl run up the stairs and vaguely heard her yell 'Storm' before looking about the mansion and admiring the interior. She was amazed by the outside architecture just as much as the interior design.

Soon a woman with short gray, multicolored hair came down the stairs, behind her was the younger girl who let her in the house. "Hello, I'm Ororo Munroe." She introduced herself. "Kitty said that you were a friend of Professor Xavier's?"

Kagome nodded. "That's correct. I knew him long ago and just heard about his death. I was wondering if you would allow me to pay my respects, I never got to see him more than a couple times."

Ororo nodded, "Of course. Anyone is welcome to the Professor's grave." Kagome was lead through the mansion to the back where Charles grave was in a beautiful location. His grave had another grave on each side, and Kagome wondered if they were as important to the school as Charles was. "Here you are." Ororo pointed to his grave. "You're more than welcome to spend as much time as you need. I'll let the students know that we have a guest and not to disturb the garden while you're here. I'll come and lead you to the door when you're done." Kagome smiled and nodded in thanks. Ororo left with a last look at the girl and went inside.

Kagome sat next to his grave, she didn't speak though. She learned that speaking to the graves of friends only ended up making her angry, so she left herself to her thoughts about her friend and her few memories of him. By the time she was done thinking over their relationship she'd been there an hour. She stood and placed a kiss on the stone and walked away with the parting words, "You've had a great life, my friend. I hope your after life is just a meaningful."

Ororo met her at the door the mansion. "Are you glad you came?"

"Very. I am always delighted to share in the lives of my friends."

Ororo nodded. "May I ask how you knew the Professor?" Ororo was leading her to the front door now.

"I knew him before he opened the school. We only knew each other briefly but he was a wonderful man when I met him. And I apparently made enough of an impact to have my name put in his will as someone to contact in case of death."

Ororo looked shocked; she knew that the Professor didn't open the school until the seventies which would make this young girl seemingly very old… "But if you knew him before the school opened you must be-"

"Logan?" Kagome looked at the man who glanced at her on his way across the house. Logan looked up with a questioning glance. "Oh my, it's really you!" Kagome ran at Logan and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a quick hug before letting go and holding him at an arm's length. "How have you been? I didn't know you'd be living with Charles! How long have you known him? Where's Kayla? How have you two been?" Kagome was excited, not only was she given the chance to say goodbye to Charles but she was also running into an old acquaintance, how exciting!

Logan removed her hands from his shoulders and took a step back, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

So... Yeah. Not at all what I intended to write next. I'm supposed to be finishing my other stories first but this once struck me while eating breakfast.

No copyright infrigement inteneded with either X-men or Inuyasha. There are spoilers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine in this if you haven't already figured that out...

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Let me know what you think!

B n' C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What, Logan? Are you being serious?" Kagome only received a blank look from the man. "Are you going by James again?" More silence. "Where's Kayla? I'm sure she could explain everything…" Kagome stepped away and looked around almost if she expected Kayla to be right behind Logan.

"Who the hell is Kayla? And who are you? And why are you here?" Logan turned to Storm for answers, but she only shrugged and stood back.

Kagome quirked her head to the side and stared in confusion, "How can you not remember me? We met in the seventies; I stayed with you and Kayla in your house in Canada for a few days. What's wrong with your memory?"

Logan's eyes opened quickly, realizing that this woman had known him before he'd lost everything he knew about himself. Grabbing her by the shoulders tightly he grabbed her attention. "I don't remember anything before 1979, how long ago did we meet?"

"I'll tell you everything I remember if you let me go. I don't appreciate being shaken like a doll." Logan released Kagome quickly and she straightened her jacket. Ororo saw that this conversation was going to take a turn in length and information and lead the two to Professor Xavier's old office, currently her office.

After everyone being seated, Ororo behind the desk and Logan and Kagome in front, Kagome put her chin on her hand and began her trip down memory lane. "Well, I was on my way back to Japan in the late seventies, '78 I think, when I decided that I wanted to go through Canada. You see, I had spent the better part of the last two centuries avoiding Japan and travelling the world and I decided that I wanted to head home and see family again. By this time the only country that I hadn't been to was Canada so I decided to backpack through the hills then catch a flight from Vancouver or something.

"Some time during that year I came across a rather large company of men cutting down trees, Lumber Jacks if you will." Kagome's gaze slide to Logan's face. "You were one of them, Logan. You were much nicer than the others, they made snide remarks about me and women in general, you of course had Kayla waiting for you at home, you understood women much better than those stupid idiots."

Logan was shocked at this revelation. "I had a wife?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Not from what I know of your relationship. You were still dating, had been for five or six years I think, not quite sure. Any ways you offered me a hot shower and a hot meal and the chance to clean my clothes. So I hopped on the truck and pretty soon Logan the Lumber Jack was taking me to his humble abode.

"That's when I met Kayla. She was a wonderful woman. Very nice and compassionate, helped me take care of my belongings the first night I stayed with you. One of the nicest people I knew." Kagome smiled at the memory of the gentle woman who had helped a stranger that her boyfriend brought back to their home. She wondered what she would think if her significant other had done the same thing to her.

"So, at this time I had no idea that you were a mutant. But that night, you woke up with a nightmare and since I was sleeping on the couch not too far away I got to see your bone claws come out. That sure was exciting!"

"I had bone claws?"

"Of course you did! Don't you still have them?" Logan slowly ejected his claws, the adamantium gleaming in the light. "Wow, that's exciting." Kagome grabbed his hand and ran her finger down the broad side of the claw. "When did this happen?" She questioned.

"I don't know. You're filling in more blanks in my memory than you know."

Kagome shrugged, she just didn't have enough desire to know more at this point. Logan already looked upset as it was. She supposed she would feel the same though, wake up one day and not know what you've been doing or have done during your life. She supposed it would be even more painful if she'd lost someone as awesome as Kayla. She released his hand and went back to her memories.

"Well, I pretended that I was still asleep and in the morning mentioned what I'd seen the previous night. I think I commented about how often you'd need to replace your sheets what with the ripping and all. You had some confusion as to how I'd known, but after explaining how I knew you two seemed alright with it. So you took a day off and we talked. You told me you'd been fighting in wars, on the American side of course, since World War One. And I said sorry about World War Two, my country was lead by idiots and you said no harm done. It had just lead you down a different path than you'd expected. That was all I'd learned about you though. I left two days later with clean clothes and a full stomach. I can't starve, obviously, but the food was a welcome change. Anyways that's how I met you, Logan. And I'm so sad that you don't remember me. We were pretty great friends for those couple days." Kagome smiled again, getting lost in thought while no one spoke about what she'd told them.

Logan was in shock. Not only did he have a life, but he had a pretty good life. He had a girl, a wonderful girl from the sound of it and he lived a peaceful life cutting down trees. The only thing that continued to bother him was if this happened late '78 and he couldn't remember anything before '79, what happened during those months that lead to him having adamantium inlaid in his skeleton and losing his memory? Something not normal, that's for sure.

"You asked me if I was going by James again. What did you mean by that?"

Kagome scrunched up her face in thought, "You said something at one point about changing your name from James… James Howlett to Logan. I don't remember why, maybe some bad memories connected with that name? I'm not sure. Hard to remember really. The more specific the details the less I seem to remember these days. I sure hope this isn't a sign of old age…"

Ororo had been silent until now, she finally remember the question that she wanted to ask the foreigner. "Kagome, just how old are you really? You said centuries earlier…"

"Let's see," Kagome pursed her lips. "I was truly born in 1989, so by today's standards I'd be…What? 21? What a fabulous birthday. However, I was trapped back in the 1400's in 2008 and I was given amazingly long life. So now I'm quite old really, much too old to try and figure out right now. But I'm stuck in a nineteen year olds body. And what a nice body it is, I truly don't mind that at all."

"So wait, your over five hundred years old, that doesn't seem physically possible. How did you get trapped in the 1400's?" Ororo was even more confused than she was a few seconds ago; this woman was just a mess of information.

"It's a long complicated story about falling down a well and breaking a stupid jewel that when it was put back together after five years the well had lost it's magic and I was forced to live without proper shampoo for quite some time. I only mention this because I value my personal hygiene." Kagome spoke with completely sincerity but Ororo couldn't help but smile at her little side comments.

Logan finally looked at Kagome after figuring out what he was going to do next. "Do you remember the location of the house where I was or the main Lumber Jack area? I want to see if there are any records about me, or Kayla…" Kagome noted that he seemed to take a turn for the worse in mood, again. Sure he seemed like a pretty nice man, if only he didn't have so many mood swings. But she did just tell him that he really did have a life before he remembered, so she supposed that he had a reason to be moody. It was still irritating.

"If you have a map of Canada, and not just a 'Main Cities', but one that has smaller towns too. I can give you the general area, but not much more. I don't really remember the specific locations anymore, only the ones where something major's happened. Like when the Beatles movie, _Help!_ premiered in 1965 in London. That was a special event!" Logan had already left the room to get the Atlas that he kept in his room so Kagome turned the end of what she was saying back to Ororo.

Logan had made the decision to try and find something about himself before 1979 and he bought the map for that specific reason.

Kagome stopped what she was saying to ponder something quickly. "Ororo, when Kitty? Was it? When Kitty went to get you from upstairs I heard her say 'Storm'. Now would it be wrong of me to ask if that's just a code-name for people at the door that students can't turn away?"

Ororo laughed at her question, she guessed that it might sound that way to someone. "No, you're fine in asking. Let me start from the beginning. I don't know if the Professor told you, but this is a school for mutants."

"Oh, I know. I convinced him to open it. He wasn't sure if it was the right path for him, but after some light prodding and joking on my part he told me that he was going to do it." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Ororo shrugged. "Well, some of the first mutants that he helped became teachers here, like Scott and Jean and me. And we soon founded a team of mutants to help other mutants in need and stop some of the more malicious mutants from harming the mutant community. I'm not sure if you heard, but on the news recently there was a mutant named Magneto and he was one of those 'malicious' mutants. So we, as the X-men as our students affectionately named us, keep the peace."

"Scott? Jean?"

"They passed around the same time as the Professor. All of their deaths were connected to Magneto's destructive plan."

"Hum, I was wondering how he passed. He did seem a little young…"

Ororo nodded in agreement. The Professor would have lived many more years had it not been for Magneto. "Anyways, we all use code names. Mine is Storm, because I can manipulate the weather. Logan's is Wolverine, for obvious reasons. And I'm sure you'll be meeting Hank soon, we call him The Beast."

"The Beast?"

"You'll see." Just then Logan walked back into the office. He pushed papers that were on the desk out of the way and Ororo raised an eyebrow at his rudeness and began stacking the papers as he laid the atlas down on the open page.

Kagome moved her chair forward and began looking over the map. She remembered she wasn't anywhere near New York when she had found him and it couldn't have been a national forest for the Lumber Jacks to have been cutting down trees. And she remembered that there was a very troublesome mountain in her way at some point so she figured somewhere along the Rockies. Looking at the small green areas she placed her finger on a small section. "This is it. Beehive Natural Area." She nodded and handed the map back to Logan. "That's where you're probably going to find something, but no promises. It has been over thirty years; something might have been taken down."

As soon as Logan saw Kagome's finger land on the map he was already planning his route. Finding the fastest way would be simple enough and with a dirt bike he could cover forest quickly. With a quick "Thanks." He was a step away from leaving the room to get some belongings, but a voice stopped him.

"I know you're not planning on leaving without giving me a hug." Kagome spoke before he left the room and he stopped in his tracks to turn around. "I've told you about your former self and given you the general location of where you lived. Plus we were friends when I left you last. I expect a hug." Kagome opened her arms and waited.

Logan turned and walked back before wrapping his arms around the smaller woman and lifted her off the floor. Kagome gave a 'whoa' as her feet left the ground and held on tight. Logan spun her around once before placing her back on the floor. "I can't express my gratitude. Thank you, so much."

Kagome stood on her tip toes and kissed Logan's cheek, lingering for a moment. When she pulled away she whispered a "Good luck." and patted his arm. Logan quickly turned and left the room.

As Kagome stood there watching him leave the room she couldn't help but wonder why her heart had beat so fast when he picked her up. She couldn't remember the last time her heart had been that out of control from such a small encounter. And as Logan closed the door behind him, he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling her lips on his cheek, not even his short time with Jean/ The Pheonix had left him that stunned.

However, neither were able to continue thinking about it for long. Kagome was tapped on the shoulder by Ororo wondering if she would like a tour and to stay the night in the mansion. Outside, Logan was approached by Hank, asking if Ororo was in the office. With a nod from Kagome and Logan they began on their way again; Logan convincing himself that now wasn't the time for anything new besides discovering more about his past, and Kagome was trying to forget about the feelings and almost burying them into the back of her mind, almost.

As Logan walked away from the door, Hank knocked and let himself in. "Ororo, what's… Oh, hello, my name's Hank. And you are?" Hank held out his hand at the sight of the strange woman in the office, quickly shielding his surprise.

Kagome was stunned by the sight of the extremely blue man standing in front of her. The name The Beast definitely fit now, and she just figured out how regular humans knew that mutants existed at all. And she couldn't help but wonder how many more strangely colored people she was going to meet today.

* * *

So I'm happy with it! And I read it while I was writing which is a change, but a fabulous change none the less.

And some of you don't know how Logan lost his memory, but I'm not going to spoil it if you haven't seen X-men Origins because it's really clever how it happened. And I don't know if I'll put it in the story later so that'll be a fun twist when more of Logan's past comes out. Also, I don't know where Logan lived in Canada, Canadian Rockies is all the movie said and Beehive Natural Area is just a guess. I looked everywhere and if you know please feel free to inform me!

I'm amazed by the feedback that I've received for only one chapter and I hope that you'll continue to support my newest story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! It's absolutely amazing!

Bruce n' Charlie


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome had spent five days in the New York by now. She hadn't met anyone else brightly colored besides Hank, but she did meet many more fascinating people. One of the children that she found most interesting was Jimmy. The others had named him Leech because he had the tendency to stop the mutant gene from affecting them. She met the young man three days ago and since then she couldn't help but convince him to immobilize other mutants, young and old. Kagome's favorite time she had gotten Jimmy to relax and have fun was when she convinced him to hide under Hank's bed one night just before he woke up. He was sure surprised in the morning and Kagome and Jimmy had a laugh.

Besides having Jimmy assist her in her evil plans, Kagome had become pretty close with the young man. They spent several hours in his room chatting about life. Kagome found that because of his isolation he had more wisdom that many adults have. She also found that he had a problem with human contact; she therefore made it her mission to hug the young man as much as possible. Kagome and Jimmy both enjoyed the hugs.

Kagome realized that the reason she enjoyed the familiar contact was that Sesshomaru didn't really like hugs and since he was really her only familiar she didn't get the chance to experience skin contact often. And the last time she had had any type of intimate sexual relations was with Inuyasha. And that was way too long ago for her to accurately remember what being touched really felt like. Even though the contact was short and non-sexual, she couldn't find it in her to deny herself their sometimes tri-daily hugs.

Most nights, she found herself sitting in the parlor with Ororo and Hank and sometimes older students with a glass of brandy. They would usually either talk about Kagome's past or the recent trials that the X-Men had gone through with Magneto. She'd learned that the man had good intentions but his method was screwed up, and in his process of giving mutants freedom he killed a lot of people, non-mutants and mutants alike. She was happy that he became the human that he so desperately hated.

She'd gained a lot of knowledge from the people living in the mansion and she was grateful that she'd had the chance to meet all of them. And Kagome knew that the last week had gained her some life-long friendships that they could all continue to develop.

Unfortunately, on the morning of her sixth day there, Kagome had received a text from Sesshomaru asking where she was, because she'd never called the first day. Kagome was reluctant to pack her belongings but when she'd called Sesshomaru after his text he had reminded her of her duties back in Japan, nowhere near as important as putting the jewel back together but of importance to the dog demon hard at work. He'd given her the job of reorganizing the file room.

It wasn't something that Kagome had really wanted to do, but Sesshomaru insisted on giving her a job after a couple of years since she was living with him all the time. The filing was the third 'major' project that she's had in the last thirty years and they seemed to be growing in unimportance with each one.

Her first job was designing the building that would hold Sesshomaru's business, fairly important. But it took about five years for her to finish. Her second job was interviewing for Sesshomaru's personal assistant. She could definitely say that this was her favorite job; in her irritation at Sesshomaru for making her do something that he should have done she continuously hired people that she knew Sesshomaru would hate. His PA's for a couple years (three to be exact) didn't last more than a couple months each. She'd had too many laughs when Sesshomaru fired every one and requested that she hire a different one.

When the demon was finally fed up with her choosing capabilities he came up with a job that she knew he'd secretly had her do to serve as a punishment, completely re-organize the files of his corporation.

The phone call went a little something like this_. "Sesshomaru, you seem to think that I care about when this filing gets done, you notice that I haven't finished it in nine years."_

_Sesshomaru sighed exasperatedly. "I know you don't care, however, Kira is unable to find anything in the mess that you've created and I need you to get files out of that room."_

_Kagome huffed. "You should go electronic."_

"_I'll make you be the one the type all of them up if you don't come back and find me those files." She could hear his smirk on the other end of the line._

"_I'll be at the airfield in five hours. Have the plane waiting." _Kagome knew that typing up the files would have been torture, but if he did force her to do it she would punish him by dragging out that project for even longer that she's dragged out the reorganizing.

She was unhappy with the turn of events but she knew that she could come back to the mansion at anytime.

Ororo walked down the hallway towards Kagome's room intending on asking the woman if she'd like to sit in on some of the day's classes, but when she got there she found the woman packing her bag. "Where are you going?"

Kagome faced Ororo. "Well, because I work with a demon that can't spend five minutes by himself, I need to head back to Japan to find things so he won't try and make my life miserable." Kagome went back to packing and mumbled, "He thinks my filing is out of order now? Just wait until I get back…"

Ororo stared at Kagome in confusion, "Filing?"

"Yes, the idiot put me in charge of re-organizing the file room and now his silly assistant can't find anything. Because of this, I must leave to find the files or he's going to make both our lives miserable."

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you wanted to attend some classes today but since you have to leave I guess we'll schedule it for some other time." Ororo smiled and Kagome was glad she wasn't upset about her abrupt departure.

"Thank you for understanding. That demon is a tyrant." Kagome went to her bed side stand and grabbed a pen and paper before scribbling down on the paper. "Here's my contact information in Japan. If you need to contact me for some strange reason you'll know how to get in touch. I know your information so it'll be a two way street. And I'm sure I'll be back soon enough, I just have to spend enough time there to make Sesshomaru happy. And let his assistant in on my filing secret." With a chuckle she zipped up her bag and followed Ororo out of the room.

"Would you mind if I stopped by Jimmy's room to say goodbye?" Ororo shook her head no and Kagome turned to go down the hallway to say goodbye. She knocked on the familiar door and entered when she heard Jimmy say come in, Ororo stayed outside to give the pair some time to say goodbye.

"Hey Kagome!" Jimmy greeted her when she came in the door with a hug and a smile but his excitement faded when he saw her bag. "What's up? Where are you going?"

Kagome sighed. "I have to get back to Japan for a while. I don't expect to be long, maybe a month? It's hard to say, I'm going to try and hire someone do figure out what I did to help when I'm not there. And I should be back soon enough." She leaned against the door and watched Jimmy become more upset about her leaving. "Sorry."

"It's alright; I'm just going to miss having you around for a while." Jimmy shrugged and sat on his bed. "Who's going to help me surprise the other students?"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, just make sure you're silent when you're on the move. They're starting to suspect what we're doing." Kagome whispered the last part and moved away from the door. She embraced the young man, "I have to get going, I'm expected back at JFK Airport in a couple hours. I need to get on the road." Jimmy nodded and let her go. Kagome once again grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and wrote down her number. "Here, in case you want to talk while I'm gone."

"Thanks." Jimmy smiled again and led her to his door. "Have a nice trip and I'll see you soon."

"You sure will." Kagome smiled, leaving the room. Soon she was back in New York City and on a plane to Japan, already ready to go back to the mansion.

* * *

Kagome had been back in Japan for two weeks now and she felt like nothing had gotten done. She seemed to spend all her time trying to figure out where she put some files (because she honestly didn't remember where she'd stashed them) and all her extra time on the phone trying to get people in for interviews to figure out the mess that she'd created. For once it seemed her plan to irritate Sesshomaru had come full circle, and she started to hate herself for it.

The first couple people she had interviewed seemed like they could handle the job, but when she took them to the basement their eyes widened in amazement and she could sense the dread that came over them. Immediately she knew that they couldn't handle it.

The second group all didn't have the dedication that would need to be applied and they never even saw the room.

Now she was trying to line up the times for the third set of interviews and some of them wouldn't be able to come on the same day. This was a problem for Kagome considering she needed to spend one day interviewing and three days organizing to make up for the time she spent interviewing inefficient people. She was becoming exhausted, and needed to find someone fast.

"Hello, this is Kagome Higurashi with Tashio Industries. Is Shuichi Minamino available?"

"_This is Shuichi, how may I help you?"_

"Well, as I've already stated I'm from Tashio Industries and I came across your application. I would love it if you would be able to come in for an interview tomorrow around ten."

"_I would be able to make it then yes, I appreciate that you gave me a call."_

"No problem, Mr. Minamino. I'm looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. When you come in the building tell the receptionist that you have an interview with Kagome and she'll bring you to my office."

"_Thanks again, Ms. Higurashi. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Many thanks to you as well. Have a good day."

"_Goodbye."_

Kagome was terribly happy that she ended up scheduling at least one interview for the next day, and the man sounded nice enough. The thought that she might hire someone was squished by the overwhelming thought that no one in their right mind would ever want to organize that many files. Ever. But there was still a semblance of hope in her mind and she would cling to that hope, cling tighter than anyone had ever clung before.

The next day at 9:57 am Kagome found herself arguing with Sesshomaru over Skype. And it was about nothing she decided, he had issues with her listening to television when she went to sleep and the noise prevented him from getting sleep which made him late. Kagome figured they had this conversation at least once a month and she always won. It was quite exciting to win against him all the time over that same thing and still continue to win.

Unfortunately, today wasn't a day that she could be having this argument. Shuichi Minamino was due in her office in any second and she didn't want to look unprofessional arguing with her pseudo-boss. "I have to go Sesshomaru. We can continue this over dinner tonight. You're buying." And she hung up just as a knock came at her door. She stood and smoothed her jeans and went to open the door.

* * *

When Shuichi answered the phone yesterday he sure wasn't expecting to get a call from Tashio Industries. And when he knocked on the door he definitely wasn't expecting this woman to claim to be Kagome Higurashi, the woman who would be interviewing him. The fact that she was wearing jeans made him feel slightly over dressed wearing a suit, but he wasn't one to judge, and he just wanted a job that would give him something to do.

"Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino. You're Ms. Higurashi?"

"Hi Shuichi, yes I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you. Did you have problems finding my office?" Kagome let him in the room and pointed to a chair for him to sit and she went to her chair.

"No ma'am."

"Excellent. Now I'd like to keep this interview short, if you don't mind so I'll ask you some key questions and we'll go from there. Why do you want to work here?"

"Just to have something to do, mostly. Some of my days get long and slightly boring and I need something to break the monotony."

Kagome smiled a little. "So you're not in this job for the money?"

Shuichi shrugged. "Not really, I'm fairly well off and this, while it would be income would only be extra."

Kagome nodded. "Alright, I'm not going to lie to you. This job is crap. I hate it, everyone in this building likes me, but they all hate me because I did this. And it's super boring, and I'm going to show you the file room and you'll want to leave immediately. However, if you actually want to pursue this job opportunity I will love you forever and I will write you any recommendation that you need. However we'll see after I take you to the room. Sound good?" Shuichi nodded and Kagome lead them towards the elevator.

"If I may ask a question, why do you have an office on a different floor than the file room?"

They entered the elevator. "Well this wasn't my first job here and this office is closer to Sesshomaru's office. Easier to irritate the man." Shuichi nodded but was still horridly confused.

They made it to the basement and Kagome looked at Shuichi expecting a look of horror that she'd resigned herself to. But the calm response she got was almost shocking. "I know why you need the help."

"You don't know how happy I am that you're not running away. I hate that I did this, but I really wanted to piss off Sesshomaru at the time and this happened and I can't get away from it for more than a week and I need someone to fix it."

Shuichi nodded. He could do it, and it would definitely give him something to do during the long days. "I'm your man then. I can get this done in… I can't even give you a prediction, but I can get it done."

Kagome started hopping. "I will love you for the rest of my life, I can't thank you enough-"

An over-com came on and stopped Kagome's sentence. "Kagome," It was Sesshomaru. "There's a man in my office saying that you weren't in yours and he needs to see you. I refuse to let him stay here for much longer. And it is not my responsibility to redirect people to find you."

Kagome shook her head and went over to the wall where an over-com was a pushed a button. "Don't be mad because I won our fight today. And I don't tell people to go find your office when I'm not in mine; they all somehow manage that by themselves. Anyways, send him down." And she released the button.

"Sorry about that, he has a short fuse sometimes and doesn't know how to control his irritation. Anyways, you'll be working directly 'under' me. I use quotes because your position isn't technically needed by the company, but by me so I'm in charge of you." Shuichi nodded to show his understanding. "This means if someone bugs you about finding a file or not doing something fast enough I'll take care of it; that means Sesshomaru too. Also, I don't mind it if you don't come in sometimes, chances are I'm going to be in America for a while anyways and I wouldn't have come to work so you don't need to everyday either."

The elevator then binged and the last person Kagome expected to see walked out. Logan had the same look on his face that the last ten people she interviewed had, shock and fright. But she was still happy to see the man again. "Logan!" Kagome ran and jumped into his leather covered arms for a hug.

"Hey Kagome." Logan looked at Shuichi and released Kagome. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, I was just telling Shuichi here, the newest member of Team Tashio, everything he needs to know about working here." She turned to him and waved him over. "Shuichi, this is Logan, a friend I haven't seen for quite some time and wasn't expecting today. But if you'll follow me upstairs we'll sign some paper work and I'll get you your schedule." Shuichi nodded and followed Kagome and Logan into the elevator and up to her office.

Half an hour later Kagome excused Shuichi with instructions to come in the next day for his first official day as 'file fixer'. When he left the room Kagome immediately turned towards Logan. "So, what'd you find in Canada and why exactly are you in Japan?"

Logan leaned back in his chair and put his foot on Kagome's desk. "Well, I followed the trial you sent me on and I did find where I used to work and live."

"In the deepest part of the mountains, right? I thought it was an odd place to live."

Logan nodded, "It was, and it wasn't hard to find the deed on the house."

"Has anyone lived there since you and Kayla?"

"No," Logan shook his head. "I don't think anyone even knows that the house was there. It's been abandoned since I lost my memory…" He trailed off and starred at Kagome's wall.

Determined not to let Logan wallow for too long Kagome struck up conversation again. "Did you find out anything about you losing your memory?"

"No, the only people who seemed to know about what happened were Charles and Stryker. And they're both dead so I don't know who would know anything."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure that we'll find out something eventually."

Logan dropped his feet to the ground and grinned largely, "Now tell me about this Sesshomaru Tashio…"

Kagome groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm so sorry that you had the meet his darling personality… I really wish I would have been in my office to meet you, he can be such a demon."

Kagome's office door suddenly swung open and tall demon stepped through. "Was someone talking about me?"

* * *

So it's a little later than planned. I actually had over half the chapter written for quite a while but I hit a stupid wall then college started and BAM! Bunch of stuff to do in small amounts of time.

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! I thought connections to some students was important and if anyone can guess who the 'file fixer' is I'll give you some Phish Food (which is Ben and Jerry's if anyone doesn't know).

Let me know what you think!

Bn'C


End file.
